


Power out

by Paniicea



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Cold Weather, Delphi, First Time Cuddles, Gen, platonic cuddles I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 10:54:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19886434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paniicea/pseuds/Paniicea
Summary: Medic piles happen more often now





	Power out

Delphi was a planet that was constantly cold. It was a blessing if it wasn’t snowing. Today was not that day. Today was a storm that took out the facilities heater.  
While the ward was snug and warm, they didn’t have the power to warm up the rest of the facility. That would have to be fixed in the morning.  
That night however was particularly cold. Too cold. First Aid wasn’t going to get any rest with how cold it was. He’d spent the last hour or so since he was off shift trying to do that with little success.  
  
It was time to change his tactics. Tired as he was, he trudged onward towards the door. Prepared to find someone to bunk with and hope Pharma didn’t ask him what he was doing.  
Irony worked in strange ways however, without even touching the panel to the door, it slid open and there stood the jet of the hour.  
“Pharma— I-is… um… is everything alright?” He questioned.  
  
Pharma held a pointed look, an optic ridge raised in question, “What are you doing? Your next shift doesn’t start for another few joors or so, there’s no reason for you to be walking around at a time like this.”  
  
Aid felt like he was being cornered with the prying questions, “U-um…” before he could answer his attention fell to the slight twinge the jet’s wings gave… the idea that Pharma had come to him for the same reason Aid was leaving crossed his mind, but he couldn’t exactly tell with Pharma.  
  
“It’s… I couldn’t recharge. I’m tired but the weather is so cold it’s…” he sighed. This was foolish to try and argue. He wouldn’t win it even if he tried, “never mind.”  
“Finish what you were saying.” Pharma demanded. It surprised First Aid that Pharma was interested in what he had to say but the idea that Pharma was cold too came back stronger this time.  
“I was going to find Ambulon… and see if he was struggling as well.” He finally admitted, “... are you cold?”  
  
Silence… dead silence. Pharma refused to answer that for the first few moments before the silence was abruptly interrupted.  
“... are you?”  
  
“... yeah…” first aid felt awkward at first, but he braved up and got an idea, “would you object to a... medic pile?”  
  
Pharma had once again raised an optic ridge. He looked curious but objective to the idea.  
  
“Um… during medical school, I was rather close to my classmates… we would just… huddle together when things started looking bad. It was… comforting to a degree” he explained.  
  
“Right… does it work when the power is out?”  
  
“What?”  
  
“I’m not repeating myself.”  
  
Aid wasn’t sure this was the same Pharma anymore. He’d never really gotten close to Pharma let alone huddled with him… Pharma’s wings twitched impatiently and with mild irritation, he mumbled inaudibly, turned the nurse around, and shoved him back into the room. Aid, being unsure what to do, allowed himself to be herded back to the berth. The Nurse crawled onto the slab and found Pharma leaned up against him. For a while the concept of time was lost to Aid. it wasn’t until the door opened again that he realized that Pharma was still with him… so he couldn’t be at the door.  
Ambulon stood at the door looking hesitant.  
  
“... is this a bad time?”  
  
“No… are you cold too?”  
  
Ambulon awkwardly shuffled, “... Yeah… I… wasn’t sure what to do.”  
  
Aid was quiet while he processed what Ambulon was saying… Ambulon was new. He didn’t know too much about him or his medical training. But with how cold it was he couldn’t let Ambulon just leave. No matter how much Pharma disliked the ex-con.  
  
“Did…” well this was sure to get even more awkward, “you can stay here… next to me.”  
  
“... why?” as expected, ambulon wouldn’t really know the purpose of doing that. First Aid looked at pharma then back to Ambulon.  
  
“It helps to keep warm. If you’re not comfortable—“ Pharma surprised Aid by getting up and looking at Ambulon.  
  
“Come here.” He demanded from the ex-con… Hesitantly Ambulon obliged. Pharma then pulled Ambulon onto the berth with him and Aid, all three now huddled together… it was considerably warmer.

**Author's Note:**

> I went ahead and updated the formatting otherwise hope you enjoyed!


End file.
